1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinding machines and more particularly, to a grinding machine for grinding tool bits and milling cutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various grinding machines are known for grinding milling cutters and tool bits. Because different milling cutters and tool bits have different cutting edges and may be made of different materials of different hardness, it requires a special skill to grind different milling cutters and tool bits with conventional grinding machines. It is difficult to accurately and efficiently grind different milling cutters and tool bits with conventional grinding machines simply based on experience.